The Christmas Dance
by KittyScarlet
Summary: this is my oneshot Christmas fic. Misty is going to a dance so are Ash,May and Drew what will happen? warning it sucks i was gonna make it alot better but to make it better i had to make it longer and didnt have enouf time srry! Merry Christmas anyway!


**Me: ok i'm in a one shot mood (sorta) first is Christmas, Misty do the sad but true disclaimer **

**Misty: ktkitty or Keria or whatever doesn't own pokemon **

**This is just a few one shots having to do with Celebrations k, k**

**The first one is for Christmas. They're in LaRousse (Drew's home town/city and it's saying that 'Drew's' is wrong O.O anyway) and its Christmas Eve. Who are they you ask? Why they are: Misty, Ash, May, Drew, Gary, Brock and Tracey. (yeah I used to spell his name Tracy not Tracey but when u TRACE something that's how it's spelt and omg his name makes my crack up I mean Tracey Sketchit?! I mean how freaking um cliché like well it just sounds funny) **

**May: 13**

**Drew: 14**

**Misty: 15 (soon 16)**

**Ash: 15 **

"Hmm" said Misty "does my hair look okay?" she asked no one, but Pikachu asked_ "since when do you care about how your hair looks?' _"Oh I don't know but I just don't want it to look crappy" said Misty. _"Oh so you want to look nice for Ash?" _asked the small yellow pokemon "exactly!" said Misty as she ran her fingers though her now curly hair due to a curing iron. _'Well I think you look awesome, you always do' _said Pikachu smiling "yeah thanks you're an awesome friend, Pikachu" said Misty. _'So you hoping to kiss someone under the mistletoe?' _asked Pikachu "what do you think?" asked Misty. _'Not only do I think you want to I also know who you want to kiss' said_ Pikachu "oh shut up!" said Misty

Just then the door opened, Holly and Keria came in "oh my gosh!" said Holly "you look gorgeous!" Keria exclaimed. "Thanks" said Misty.

"Ash will totally love it" said Holly "err I don't know" said Misty. "He will!" said Keria. "Well I'm still not as pretty as Holly! Miss. Smart blonde hair blue eyes" said Misty "you and Keria have blue eyes too!" Holly snapped "yeah but your and sky blue mine are dark" said Keria.

"Your both prettier then me" said Misty "no we are not!" said Keria "you are a beautiful young woman, and your eyes are way prettier then both of ours" said Holly. "Yeah yours are Cerulean blue-greenish there unique" said Keria.

"You guys! I hope you know how great you are" said Misty smiling. _"I purpose a group hug" _said Pikachu jumping on Holly's shoulder "I think that's a great idea" said Keria. They all hugged. A knock on the door broke them apart. "Hey are you girls ready?" asked Ash. "Yeah!" said Misty

Ash opened the door and looked stunned at the sight of Misty. Her hair was curled (I think I said the already but oh well) and she had a red dress that had white lace around the neck part well it was more on her shoulder since the dress was sort of off the shoulder (I'm not too good at the description) and around her waist was a green ribbon.

"He's looking at you" Keria whispered to Misty "I know" said Misty. Brock and Tracey came up and Brock said "dance is starting we'd better get going". "Yeah let's go" said Misty picking up a small aqua purse and going past Ash out the door.

At the Christmas dance "hey, my red head sister" said Drew to Misty "Drew shut up I can't help it if I'm like your sister moss-head!" Misty said as she glared. "wait Mist you know Drew?" asked Ash "yeah he's Gary's friend and when you were in Hoenn Gary and I hung out a couple of times and one time he was going to LaRousse to visit Drew and invited me to come along" said Misty. "Well I have to go give this back to May before she kills me" said Drew holding up May's bandana "DREW!" screamed Misty, he stuck out his tongue at Misty and ran off.

"Wow you two are like brother and sister" said Ash "yeah we also told each other who we liked once" said Misty. "Hey we're best friends and you never told me who you liked" said Ash "you never asked" said Misty smirking. "So who does Drew like, its May right" said Ash "don't tell I told you but yeah!" said Misty.

Just then they saw May and Drew running by May was yelling "Drew you never act like this your supposed to be the cool one! Give it back!!" "Oh but my darling May, Christmas brings out the child in everyone!" Drew yelled back, this made May giggle, probably because he called her darling.

"Everyday brings out the child in you" said Misty to Ash "and what is wrong with that?" asked Ash "nothing I guess, Ash nothing at all".

May had Drew pinned in a corer and was out of breathe "you run fast, now give it back" she said but before he could…

"Ok now everyone look up and see if there's any mistletoe above you if there is the you know what to do" said the DJ. May and Drew looked up to see the (its white right?) white plant above them, Drew smirked and May blushed. "I guess we should kiss" said Drew "yeah we guess" said May. The two closed their eyes and kissed lightly on the lips.

Misty and Ash were standing shoulder to shoulder. They both looked up when the guy said to and of coarse there was mistletoe above them. They turned to face each other. Misty had huge butterfree fluttering in her stomach. "Uh I think this means we have to kiss" said Ash, Misty giggled and said "no shit Sherlock". They both closed their eyes and kissed.

Brock and Tracey were both met after the first mistletoe thing was announced; they were watching the two couples. "Pokemon master and gym leader are a go" said Brock. "Well the contestants are a go too" said Tracey.

All the four people who kissed had huge goofy grins plastered on their faces even Drew (lol).

"Ash, I-" started Misty, but Ash put his finger over her lips, but soon replaced it by his lips. Misty smiled and asked "this time can I finish?" "Yeah sure I just had to do that" said Ash. "Ok well I just wanted to say, I think I love you and you're the one I have a crush on you" said Misty surprisingly calm. "Well that's good because I think I love you too and I've had a crush on you for a long time" said Ash. They kissed again.

"May" said Drew "yeah" said May "I still haven't giving your bandana back yet" said Drew "Drew, can you be serious for a couple of minutes and hear me out?" asked May "ok but I'm serious and cool all the time so before we be serious can I do something fun?" asked Drew "ok, fine" said May. Drew put his hands on Mays cheek and kissed her. "Now that was fun" said Drew seeing the surprised and confused look on Mays face when he pulled away. "Ok you got your fun now listen!" said May "ok, ok I will!" said Drew. "Ok then listen good cuz I'm only saying this once, Drew I really, really like you like more then a friend you know like-like" said May. Drew put his fingers to his temples and said "way too many likes". May glared at him. After a few seconds Drew asked "ok finally comprehended all those like and I'd like to say I like-like you to do you like read?" May glared at him again and Drew laughed at her. "So do you wanna dance?" asked Drew "I'd be glad to" said May happily.

(I haven't put any songs in yet so I'm putting a slow song in)

The song 'why don't you kiss her' came on

"shall we dance?" asked Ash, Misty giggled and replied "I think we should" said Misty taking Ash's hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. They slow danced, Misty spotted Drew and May.

After the song was over a random song came on and I don't think anyone cares what it is so I won't put it. Oh and I'm gonna put a new paragraph when someone else talks since there's gonna be a lot of people here.

Misty and Ash went over to May and Drew, Misty said with a smile "well little bro looks like we've finally got our crushes".

"Little bro?" asked May "you two aren't related" said May quite confused.

"No, were not related but could be she's like my sisters twin" said Drew "like she needs a twin I can barley stand her let alone when her and Misty team up" he muttered

"Oh c'mon it's more like you and Misty are the twins" said Ash "I mean you both smirk and are cocky".

"Watch it, Ketchum" said Misty

"Please don't hurt, me Mist!" said Ash putting his arms in an X in front of his chest in defence.

"Oh my sister would never hurt someone, around Christmas that is" said Drew smirking.

"Oh and Ash I don't smirk well not half as much as grass" said Misty nodding in Drew's direction.

"Shut it, redhead" said Drew pointing at him.

"My hair is orange" said Misty.

"Whatever and May you haven't talked yet is there something wrong you always have something to say" said Drew.

"Nothing wrong, just worried" said May

"About what?" asked Misty

"My little brothers wrath about me and Drew getting together, well Drew and I" May said smiling.

Just then five people and one pokemon came rushing at the four teens.

"_Oh my gosh yay, your wish came true Misty" _said Pikachu

"Yay! I can't believe it why didn't you tell us" Holly and Keria said at the same time.

"Finally I mean it took five whole years but it happened!" said Brock

"I'm happy for you guys" said Tracey

"May finally got the guy! Wow so did Misty, talk about a Christmas Miracle" said Max grinning wickedly.

"Ok Pikachu what wish?" asked Ash.

"_Never mind" _said Pikachu.

"I didn't tell you guy's cuz it just happened it's not like you went a whole hour without knowing" said Misty rolling her eyes.

"You were gonna wait that long?" asked Keria "how could you do that to us?" asked Holly dramatically.

"Drama freaks" muttered Drew.

"Drew!" said May. "Be nice" she whispered in his ear.

"Um I'm glad you're happy for us" said Ash, Tracey and Brock laughed for an unknown reason.

"And you called Holly and Keria freaks?" asked May looking at the two older boys who were carking up.

"I don't get the joke" said Misty to Ash

"They've finally cracked!" said Ash

"Yup" said May

"Crying shame they were good friends now they'll have to go to a mental facility" said Misty shaking her head

"No fair I crack up randomly all the time and I don't get a straight jacket!" whined Keria.

"Yeah we are every bit as crazy as them!" said Holly.

"Oh we don't doubt you there, but we know you guys are never normal I mean you appear out of no where, but these guys are the most normal people here" said Drew.

"Awww thanks Drew" said Keria.

Drew shook his head and muttered "idiot's complete idiots almost as bad as Ash and that is saying something".

Holly said "were not Idiots we are actually smart, just we are hyper like all the time! And we act crazy when we are hyper".

"Ok…" said Drew

"They are pretty smart" said Misty.

"Yeeah!" said Holly and Keria, sort of like on Lilo and Stitch (lol)

"So who wants to party I mean it's Christmas Eve!" said Misty

Everyone said yeah they wanted to, so they all danced and had a good time

The next day, Christmas Day that is Mwahahaha! Sorry I'm hyper.

"Here is your gift Mist" said Ash "hmm" said Misty it was a largish box. She took of the wrapping paper, (she had given him his present earlier) and opened the box in it was a pokeball, Misty was confused "well go on don't you wanna find out what it is?" asked Ash "um ok, Come on out!" said Misty. What came out was the smallish blue water Eevee evolution Vaporeon. "Oh my gosh! Ash how in the- where did you?" asked Misty completely baffled "oh I just had a water stone and knew this was a water pokemon you didn't have so I caught an Eevee" said Ash. "Thanks!" said Misty, and then she kissed him.

"Ok now open yours" said Misty. Ash opened the weird shaped present; it was a book of some sort. "um Mist what is it?" he asked it's a scrap book of all are awesome memories just some pictures I found though I don't know who took them" said Misty, Ash opened the scrap book. "Hey look here's us at Maiden's Peak! And you at that fair type thing when you helped out the magician, you looked cute so did Pikachu!" said Ash. "Awesome!" said Brock as he looked over the couples shoulder and saw them at the bike bridge type thing when they had to take medicine to the sick pokemon (I think that's what they had to do right?) on the other side.

May and Drew exchanged gifts as well. Drew had painted a picture with a single red rose in the middle and pink roses around it, and a real red rose to go with it. May had gotten Drew a ribbon that had Best Boyfriend EVER! On it and a green Teddiusra plushie and said it reminded her of his beautiful emerald eyes.

Everyone else had a great time giving and receiving gifts, listening to music, and just hanging out with their friends (boy/girlfriend for certain people lol)

**Me: it wasn't good but o well and the ending sucked!**

**Holly: it was good Kiki if ppl don't like it then they suck!**

**Me: Holly, Ur just trying to make me feel better about its major suckishness but its ok**

**Holly (sighs)**

**Drew: Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Max: God bless us everyone!**

**Me: Happy Christmmkuh and Merry New Year (btw I'm not Jewish I just love that name and like to respect other Religions)**

**May: and Happy Kwanzaa too! That is how it's spelt rite?**

**Misty: I think well that's what it says on Google**

**Ash: umm well I can't say anything cuz everyone said something already!**

**Pikachu: nuh uh! Seasons Greetings**

**Ash: oh I got one! Joyuex Noel! **

**Misty: bravo Ash! French, nice**

**Roselia: bye!**

**Blaziken: we all wish you the best this season!**


End file.
